Camper units that are supported on a vehicle, rather than being towed behind the vehicle, are shown in the following references. Zentner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,518 discloses a camping device for use with a station wagon. The device has a rigid enclosure supported on the roof of the vehicle, which is useful as a sleeping or storage compartment. The device can be removed from the vehicle to form a free standing unit, and a protective, tent-like covering unfolds to protect the area underneath the enclosure. Henson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,259 discloses a mobile shelter that is supported on the rear of a vehicle. The shelter can be removed from the vehicle to form a free standing unit, and panels unfold to create a larger enclosure. Spalding, U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,935 discloses a camper unit that is supported on the rear and roof of a vehicle for transport. The camper unit can be readily removed from the vehicle and expanded to form a large enclosure to accommodate several adults. Espejo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,486 discloses a camper and tent unit that is supported on the rear bumper and roof of a vehicle. The unit can be removed from the vehicle and expanded to form a tent, complete with housing and flooring.
Various roof-top tents for vehicles are known. The tents are collapsible, to minimize drag, when the vehicle is in motion, and expandable for use. Fagan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,762 discloses a “penthouse” car camper, which includes a ladder connected to the rear of the camper platform. Franzen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,315 discloses an expandable roof-top tent with a side panel extension, which provides additional shelter at the rear of the vehicle. Barr et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,133 disclose a roof-top tent, collapsible into a clamshell type structure for travelling. The tent expands sideways for use, and a cantilever portion of the tent is supported by a telescopic leg. Rizzotto, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,479 discloses a roof-top tent, collapsible into a clamshell type structure that overhangs the front of the vehicle when expanded.
Hitch mounted cargo carriers for vehicles are known. Myrex, US 2009/0159627 A1 discloses a hitch mounted cargo carrier with retractable wheels. The wheels are connected to rotatably mounted legs. The wheels can be lowered, to allow the cargo carrier to be easily moved, when the carrier is not attached to a vehicle.
Despite the various attempts to provide a convenient camping assembly, there remains a need for an apparatus that is relatively lightweight, is aerodynamic during transport, does not interfere with a driver's visibility, has the advantages of a roof-top tent—yet does not need to be attached to a vehicle during use, is readily connected to and disengaged from a vehicle, is compatible with a standard trailer hitch, and is configurable to accommodate a variety of cargo storage options.